


Dancing around is fun

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best friend is dati someone who's best friend is someone they hate, F/F, Hate to Love, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved to dance around the other, but missed their chance, even when they didn't know what chance.<br/>So fate gave them a second chance to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing around is fun

Derek wasn't exactly thrilled, when Kira told him with a big grin on her face that she's finally dating Malia, a very stubborn girl but strong in a sense it shouldn't be normal.   
And it also only took about a year of dancing around each other till they realized they are actually a seducing dance like the birds do.

Pushing the weird thoughts away, Derek listened Kira, planning their 'date' to meet Malias best friend.  
Kira is very excited, so Derek has to swallow it and go there and behave like the adult he is. And not whine.

But the drive to the park is full of whining, Derek is aware of it how childish it is.

 

They wanted to meet at the park for the festival, full of food and games.  
Like a miniature fun fair.

Just thinking over it, Derek felt bored, already gaining weight, because of the food, he sure as hell gonna stuff himself.

And then Malia waved them over. Her friend beside her, with an equal shocked face like Derek probably has.

Stiles Stilinski. His former classmate and rival in every damn subject. And what ever Laura's saying, it's a lie and he did not have a crush on this stupid, scrawny, well now not so anymore, idiot.

Malia and Kira were in their own world, not sensing the drama Derek and Stiles are going through.

Kira was in another school as Derek, not knowing Stiles in person, only from the many complaints. Derek used never his name, though, so why is she grinning like she knows something. Malia isn't any better, wagging her eyebrows and keeps hitting Stiles with her elbow.

A cold shudder went through his whole body. The only person who could plan this was Laura.

They looked at each other once more, the couple snickering and already walking to one of the games, their hands locked in a easy grip.

Derek frowned, his eyes and brows telling Stiles to behave.

Stiles, obviously, threw his arms up, loudly saying that he can behave, for fuck sakes. Not seeing the woman with her children, who hit him when the youngest looking kid started to say fuck.

With his pointer finger directed at Derek, daring him to say something, they followed the couple, already trying to hit the other on the arm or tickle.

And so the day went, the girls doing couple things and the boys were fighting at the shooting booth, distracted the other buy shoving the other, or hands before the eyes, and the most adult like, tickling.

They both won a plushy, a deer and a dolphin. They were obviously given to the other, Kira cooed at them, said they were so cute. Malia had to leave for a while, just to come back with tears in her eyes and a painful smile that won't dissappear.

The day ends with them going home with lots of prices, a pained stomach from the laughing and a phone number.

Laura is still a lier, so it's clearly not true that Derek is way happier than normal. 

Also, he did not eat dinner with his family with a goofy smile, mind you.

 

~*~

 

Stiles is an idiot, obviously, but telling him to his face that captain America is not as good as iron man? That's like a declaration of war.

A verbal war, with some flying pillows here and there.

 

They texted the very next day after the park, Stiles rambling about the stupidest topic of the universe. And oddly interesting. 

People keep telling him that he looks like he's talking to his girlfriend, when he negate it, people wiggle their eyebrows and ask if boyfriend then. Derek doesn't understand why people started it with the whole eyebrows thing. Is it a trend?

Anyway, the point was, since he began texting with Stiles everyone believed he's in a relationship. Which is ridiculous and he did not dream about it.

After two weeks of constantly talking and arguing with a healthy amount of laughter, they decided it's time to finish their rivalry, meeting at Stiles', his apartment empty and Dereks own occupied by people. Who don't even live there, but it's hard to kick Peter, Laura or Erica out. And also dangerous.

 

Their pillow fight changed into a tickling fight, a good tickle made Stiles lose his balance and fell face first on his couch, tears already streaming down his face, now just snorting while trying to take a breath.

Stiles managed to turn around, escaped with it the hands that were mercyless, tickling his weakest point.

Now you have to understand that Derek really didn't know how it happened. 

One second, Derek let Stiles to calm down so he won't actually faint, Stiles who still had his head thrown back, exposing his throat and then his snort laughter became a smile.  
The other second, they were kissing, making out with their hands everywhere.

Thy wouldn't have stopped, if they didn't fall down from the couch, hitting each other on the head.

Breathing a little harder, they cuddled on the floor, Dereks head hidden under Stiles' own head, legs everywhere.

Then Stiles started to laugh, loud and with his whole body, successed into making Derek laugh again, cursing a few times.

"Does that mean we were dancing around each other since high school?"

Derek snorted, hitting his head on the floor, of course they were.

But hey, dancing is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
